See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet
See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet is a song which was sung by the Glee cast in a two-part advertisement for Chevrolet during Super Bowl XLV in 2011. The televised broadcast of the Super Bowl was on FOX, the network which also airs Glee. Both parts of the advertisement were shown on television and released online. It was originally sung by Dinah Shore from an actual commercial. Chevrolet made their advertisement seem like an actual episode of Glee (with the usual Glee recap they have at the beginning of every episode). In the 'teaser advertisement' Sue enters the choir room with Becky while the Glee Club is rehearsing a number a for Regionals and informs them that she has a cousin who works for Chevrolet that wants them to appear in a commercial, also mentioning that they would all be paid in a brand new Chevrolet Cruze. However, this is all a plot by Sue to revoke their amateur status so that they would no longer be able to compete. The second advertisement shows the Glee Club performing See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet with Rachel, Artie, and Sam on lead vocals. At the end of the performance, it is revealed to be a dream sequence by the Glee Club (particularly Rachel) who remembers that appearing in a commercial will revoke their amateur status. Sue, her plan foiled, leaves the choir room, infuriated, and all New Directions get mad at Rachel. Finn, Quinn, and Kurt are not featured in this commercial, possibly because Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy, and that Dianna Agron (Quinn) was filming I Am Number Four at the time. It is unknown why Finn was absent. Lyrics Rachel: '''See the USA in your Chevrolet America is asking you to call, Drive your Chevrolet in the USA America’s the greatest land of all '''Rachel and Artie: On a highway, or a road along the levee Rachel: Performance is sweeter Artie: ' Nothing can beat her '''Rachel & Artie: ' Life is completer in a Chevy '''Rachel and the Girls: So make a date today to see the USA And see it in your Chevrolet Girls: ''' In your Chevrolet! '''Rachel: Travelin’ east, Mercedes: Yeah! Rachel: Travelin’ west Mercedes: Oh! Boys: Wherever you go Chevy service is best Rachel: Southward or north, Mercedes: Yeah! Rachel: Near place or far Mercedes: Oh! Rachel: There’s a Chevrolet dealer for your Chevrolet car Rachel: See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet. Rachel & Sam: The Rockies way out west are calling you. Rachel: ''' Drive your Chevrolet through the U.S.A., '''Rachel & Sam: Where fields of golden wheat pass in review Rachel and Artie: Whether Trav’ling light or with a load that’s heavy Rachel! Performance is sweeter, Artie: Oh.. nothing can beat ‘er. Rachel & Artie: Life is completer in a Chevy. Rachel: So make a date today to see the U.S.A. Rachel & Others: And see it in your Chevrolet! Videos thumb|left|300px|Performance "See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet" Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs Sung By Rachel Berry Category:Songs Sung By Artie Abrams Category:Songs Sung By Santana Lopez Category:Songs Sung By Sam Evans Category:Songs Sung By New Directions